Private Car
A '''private car '''is a method of travelling, commonly found throughout Western Europe. Most routes are relatively cheap to travel across, and drive at a relatively quick pace, although the routes are relatively short. The vehicles were invented by a Polish inventor known as Bozek, who apparently placed the engine of a locomotive under a wooden crate to create the vehicles. The operating system of the vehicles is quite straightforward-The first lever produces movement in the car's wheels, causing it to go forwards, while the sideways levers changes the gear of the vehicle. The steering wheel controls the steering of the vehicle and the rate that steam entered the pistons of the engine. The steering wheel heats up rapidly during operation of the vehicle-this is why most experienced drivers wear gloves when driving. Many private car routes are operated by the Coachmaker's Guild, the premier operator of Western Europe. Several private car routes are available to travel; * Paris to Amsterdam. * Amsterdam to Copenhagen. * Amsterdam to Berlin. * Berlin to Bucharest via Prague and Budapest. * Vienna to Budapest. Paris to Amsterdam The private car from Paris to Amsterdam is operated by a female member of the Coachmaker's Guild, Elaine Gérard, who appears to be quite reckless behind the wheel of her vehicle, as evidenced when Passepartout and Fogg ride alongside her. The fare to ride the car is £70, and the roof is only able to carry one whole suitcase. The vehicle is avaliable to ride every two days, and always from 8.00am-5.00pm. According to Passepartout, the vehicle, "once or twice", lifted itself onto one side before landing again on four wheels. He estimates that they must have "topped forty, perhaps even fifty" miles an hour, in which he can then remark on the experience of riding a car, either stating that it is "a fabulous way to travel", or "A ghastly state of affairs". Amsterdam to Copenhagen The private car (known as "Bozek Car" ingame) from Amsterdam to Copenhagen is operated by a female member to the Coachmakers Guild, Elaine Gérard, who seems no less reckless than she was when Passepartout and Fogg arrived in Amsterdam. The fare to ride the car is £110, and the roof is only able to carry one suitcase. The vehicle is avaliable to ride every two days, and always from 8.00am-5.00pm. During the trip, if one remarked that riding in a Bozek Car was "a fabulous way to travel" during the trip from Paris to Amsterdam, one can be given the opportunity to attempt to drive the vehicle itself, which Elaine will happily allow you to do. Passepartout can remark that the experience was "Almost an electrical sensation", or that it was "Such as responsibility". One can discover how exactly to drive a Bozek Car during this ride, and, by the end of it, Passepartout's hands had been scorched, unless one had bought driving gloves beforehand-then one will be thankful that they bought them in the first place. Amsterdam to Berlin The private car from Amsterdam to Berlin is operated by a female member of the Coachmakers Guild, Elaine Gérard, who seems no less reckless than she was when Passepartout and Fogg arrived in Amsterdam. The fare to ride the car is £180, and the roof is only able to carry one suitcase. The vehicle is avaliable to ride every two days. During the trip, if one remarked that riding in a Bozek Car was "a fabulous way to travel" during the trip from Paris to Amsterdam, one can be given the opportunity to attempt to drive the vehicle itself, which Elaine will happily allow you to do. Passepartout can remark that the experience was "Almost an electric sensation", or that it was "Such a responsibility". One can discover exactly how to drive a Bozek Car during this ride, and, by the end of it, Passepartout's hands had been scorched, unless one had bought driving gloves beforehand-then one will be thankful they bought them in the first place. Berlin to Bucharest While exploring the city of Berlin at night, if one chooses to take a late night stroll, they can encounter groups of people drinking at low tables. If one approaches the man making engine noises and asks them if he is a driver, he will, pridefully, exclaim that he is in fact "The best in Germany!". Regardless of what one says now, he will reveal to you that he will go on a four day trip to Bucharest via Prague and Budapest. However, he states that he will do it in three days, instead of four. If one decides to join him, they will have to pay £160 to enter the vehicle. The car has space for two suitcases. When first departing on the journey, they'll spot the man outside the hotel, who'll tell you that "the pistons are sparkling". Passepartout seems to agree with this statement. He later reveals himself as a man named Gottlieb Daimler, and informs you that this is indeed his vehicle, or his "pride and joy" as he lovingly refers to it as. He remarks that it has some issues, however, and proceeds to ponder on how he should alter the design. During midday, the pair and Gottlieb pass through Prague, where one can decide to either disembark or proceed on into Central Europe. On the next day, you'll pass through Budapest. One can simply admire the buildings or ask Gottlieb about the city, of which he'll tell you that some think of is as the center of Europe. He, however, disagrees with this statement, and if one asks where the center of Europe actually is, he'll state "Berlin, of course." One can then choose to disembark here or proceed along to Bucharest. By the third day, one observes Daimler's driving, "managing all of the dials in a complex dance, like a chess master playing through a favored opening gambit". One can then ask Daimler if they can drive or simply observe his driving-If one chooses to ask if they can drive, Daimler will let them, much to Fogg's disapproval. One will arrive in Bucharest at nightfall, where they can thank Daimler for the ride, compliment him on his car, or be grateful that they can finally step onto solid ground. If one thanks or congratulates him, he will simply nod. ... Notable Operators * Elaine Gérard * Gottlieb Daimler Category:Cars/Caravans Category:Transport